Chapter 1 Yellow Cursed Doll
In Chapter 1 Yellow Cursed Doll ''(第1章黄色い呪われた人形 Dai 1-shō kiiroi norowareta ningyō), the game starts out playing in Takano's Residence. The user can go back in forth being each character such as, 'Yu Midoshima, and Sho. Clock Tower Ghost Head In the beginning of the chapter, Hajime,'' and Yayoi Takano are waiting in their first dinning room at their house. They have a conversation about their niece, Yu Midoshima, is on her way. Yayoi seem uneasy about it at first because their daughter Akiyo Takano was not there (She is close to Yu). They both heard the front door. Guessing it was Akiyo, Yayoi goes and sees. Hajime stays in the dinning room talking to himself about the Saido Curse before Yayoi's scream is heard in the other room. Hajime rushes to her. A short while latter, Yu arrives later that night. The door was mysteriously unlocked when she arrived. She greats at the entrance door that she was sorry she was late. As she begins to look around their house, she finds several oddly green body parts in yellow blood scattered all around the house, including a still-moving arm. She ventures upstairs and, around this time, awakens the samur ai armor. She reaches Akiyo's bedroom to find her severed head on the ground, which is also a sickly green. Once she saw her cousion, Akiyo's head on the floor of her floor chair she gets afraid, Sho trying to comfort her. Sho takes over Yu's body trying to get her to forget her sorrow towards Akiyo. he is now controlling the body of Yu, he returns downstairs to the breakfast nook he finds the Amulet, allowing Yu to come back into control. When she enters the kitchen, she encounters her younger cousin, Chinatsu, who attempts to stab her with a kitchen knife. Yu flees and eventually reaches the master bedroom, where she finds her aunt about to be stabbed by Chinatsu. Yu pushes her over and Yayoi escapes her bedroom; because Yu put down the Amulet before, Sho takes over Yu and kicks Chinatsu before leaving and locking Chinastu in the room. Yu enters the storage room where she finds Yayoi. She tells Yu that the "Saidol Curse is going to kill them all!" Yu returns to the bedroom where Chinatsu was locked in, but she is not there. On the nightstand, Yu finds a letter from her adoptive father, Takashi Midoshima, addressed to Hajime, detailing how he is leaving the Golden Statue in his possession; the letter is postmarked sixteen years ago. Yu returns to Chinatsu's bedroom to find the statue missing, and goes downstairs where she finds her uncle, who tells her to hide in the den. She does so and descends the stairs to the basement, where Hajime attempts to throttle her. She escapes and rushes upstairs. Soon after, she finds him collapsed in the den, yelling for her to burn the statue. Yu takes the Golden Statue on the table. With her amulet with her, Yu goes to the dining room where she throws it into the fireplace as Chinatsu emerges from the next room. As she prepares to burn it, Chinatsu lunges at her, knocking off the amulet. Sho once again awakens and stabs her, then picks up the amulet again, causing Yu to come back into control. Yu throws the lighter into the fireplace, igniting the statue, and both she and Chinatsu collapse. Stalker(s) * 'Chinatsu Takano * Masaharu Takano Characters * Yu Midoshima * Sho * Chinatsu Takano * Hajime Takano * Yayoi Takano * Masaharu Takano * Akiyo Takano Rooms Main floor * Entrance Hall * Toilet Room * Bathroom/laundry room * Dining Hall * Guest Bedroom * Breakfast Nook (first dinning room) * 2nd Dinning Room * Kitchen * Storage Room * Master Bedroom Upstairs * First hallway * Bathroom * Upstairs Den ** Balcony ** Tatami Room Second hallway * Chinatsu's Bedroom * Akiyo's Bedroom * Masaharu's Bedroom Basement * Downstairs Den Category:Chapters